Alison
TRTF2= Alison is a character that was seen in The Return to Freddy's 2. He acted as TRTF2's Phone Guy. His identity was not known until The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth was released. Behavior Alison welcomes you to Fredbear's Family Diner with a calm and welcoming voice, contrary to how he normally acts. Dialogue/Phone Calls - Night 2= Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. By now you will have noticed the music box in one of the party rooms. That is brand-new. That just moved into the building 3 days ago. That is the replacement for the gift-giving animatronic that we used to have here. He kept the kids happy, until one day a kid came and tore him apart. But he is stored in the basement, so he shouldn't be able to wander around. And it probably about scares me about the puppet thing. It can go anywhere. So to prevent that, just wind up the music box, and it should hold him in place for... Uh, about a few seconds. Uh... The animatronics have been also acting really strange lately. Uh, it's something about a glitch in the system. Uh, they don't know how bad that the glitch is, or what it can exactly cause yet, but I'll update you whenever they find out. Don't worry. Before they even opened up the place, they had a yellow suit instead of a brown one. The yellow one was supposed to be Freddy, uh, but you can see those are so very easily on the yellow one. So the CEO switched it to a brown one, and the yellow suit happens to be right in the storage basement. Uh, I'll be honest, I-I think the CEO has OCD or something. Uh, anyways, that's the same problem. Uh, I'll let you get back to work. Uh, have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. - Night 3= Hey, Night 3. I told you you wouldn't have any problems. About that gift-giving animatronic that was torn apart, he has been acting a bit twitchy, so he might be able to move, but if he does, the mask should work on him too. Uh, also, another gift-giving animatronic, not just the Puppet, but another cat, named Kitty Fazcat. Uh, she likes to climb on things, and is most likely to climb into the vents, so just keep an eye out for a pink animatronic cat. Remember to keep the music box wound up and the power generated. Oh, and before I go, the first animatronic we had here... was very, very glitchy and too scary. Uh, he should not move and will not move, because he has been put in the storage basement as well. Uh, yeah, he was the very first prototype we ever had here, but okay, but anyways, hang in there, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. - Night 4= Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, Night 4. I told you you would get the hang of it. Okay, just to update you, the CEO has found out the glitch can cause... I-it's very... Deadly. *clears throat* Uh, the animatronics start to think... start to think during the night that an- any adults in the building, uhh... Uh... is an empty endoskeleton, without its costume on. Uh, apparently that's against the rules here, so they try to stuff a person in a suit. Uh, but the downside about that is that the suits are filled with wires and animatronic devices. Uh, also, I forgot to mention a dog animatronic we have here. Uh, the children called him... Dug. So I guess that's his na- I guess that's the name we're giving him. Uh, he falls t- with noise, so, just make sure to make some noise when you see him in your camera view, or at the far end of the hall. Uh, also, someone wants to buy & sell & rename our business, uh, but the CEO refuses to do that. Anyways, hang tight, it'll all pass. Good night. - Night 5= Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, hey, good job, Night 5. Uh, keep a close eye on things tonight, okay? A child went missing today, the CEO literally had to shout out at the top of his lungs and explain to the press that it wasn't our doing. Now, we're all over the news. This is exact- this is really sad news, really. Uh, so we may have to sell off the business to the guy that came over yesterday. Uh, The Puppet was also really acting... really aggressive during the day shift. So, just... keep the music box wound up at all times, okay? And be sure the power doesn't go out, either. Just... get through 2 more nights, hang in there, and good night. - Night 6= Uh, hello? Hello? Uh... *sigh* We have some very bad news. The CEO's gonna sell out today. *sigh* We have to close our doors. The animatronics are starting to smell. Uh, The Puppet's not acting right... none of them are acting right. Just... just stay safe tonight, okay? Use the mask, keep the power generated, and wind up the music box. Uh, whenever they get a grand reopening, I'll probably have someone else take the night shift for you. Okay, good night, and good luck. }} Trivia *Alison seems to be concerned about The Puppet and Fredbear, similar to how Vincent acted in TRTF: Classic. *Alison always calls Golden Freddy a "yellow-bear". *Alison mentions that Sugar was the first gift-giving animatronic until he was torn apart. *He also tells Cotts that the company created a brand-new toy animatronic that was, of course, Dug. |-|TRTF5= Alison was intended to come back in The Return to Freddy's 5, before it's recent cancellation. He was present as two seperate enteties: The Narrator and Blue Guy. Alison is revealed to be inside of Torture Device, making him the main antagonist of the game. The Narrator is an mysterious character in The Return to Freddy's 5. He appears during gameplay, two minigames, and in one ending. Appearance He wears a red trench coat, blue jeans, and a white fedora with red stripe. Behavior Gameplay He will help you in most parts of the game by telling the player how to find items and unlock doors. Minigames In the Happy Fun Times... minigame, he only appears near to the Kitty Fazcat child and the Lockjaw child with an suspicious smile. In the Truth...? minigame, he appears peeking on a cloud suspiciously, looking at Torture Lockjaw and three dead children. Endings In the Freed Souls Ending, he appears with the Lockjaw child, the Kitty Fazcat child and some masked ghost children. As time passes, the masks of the ghost children start to fall and disappear, signifying the release of their souls. Finally, the Lockjaw child's soul fades away and his fedora drops to the ground. But The Narrator doesn't dissapear, meaning that the prophecy hasn't ended. Dialogue TRTF5 Intro I'm going to tell you a story... This is the story of a child... a child that for years has been suffering... This child once had a brilliant bright life... until the day he made something that made history... Of course he made a mistake... just one little mistake... But what if everything was a dream...? a nightmare perhaps... Who am I you may ask...? And what do I have to do with the story...? That question will forever remain unanswered... Back to the story... this child has been suffering from depresssion and nightmares. But now he awakes from this terrible LUCID™ dream... When he awoke from his terrible long nightmare, he sees reality. He's 25 now, has a job, no wife, no children, lives alone in his family, sobbing his life away... He is quite a sad man... almost too sad... I can't stand him... He was called into work, everyone left the investigation case because of the "rumors" that linger about this horrible place awaits you, player. You, as the 25 year old child all grown up, has accepted the case and will venture trough Fazbear Inc. You will find what exactly is causing all of this dread from pizzeria to pizzeria, diner to diner. Go now... It's your story now... - Blue Guy= Blue Guy makes his debut appearance in The Return to Freddy's 5 as the sadistic, cruel and corrupt founder of Fazbear Inc. and the creator of the Torture Device, a false idol worshipped by the workers. He appears in two minigames, and in one ending. Appearance He is a blue figure with a golden badge, black eyes, a haircut, and a cruel smile. Behavour Minigames In the December 23 minigame he appears in his car, crashing it into Gron's, injuring his whole family. In the Dark Secrets... minigame, the ghost form of the Lockjaw child witnesses Blue Guy torturing three employees, making them construct more and more Torture Suits. Endings In the Slaughter Crew ending, he appears in a minigame version of Floor 9, where he threaths three employees who were slacked off. The employees will try to protect with the Slaughter Crew suits (Torture Buster, The Unknown/The Beast, and Torture Saber). However, the employees are stuck in the suits and can't get out. They scream at Blue Guy for help, but he instead activates the torture mechanisms of the suits. Diologue Did you really think you could get away with this? This is my factory... my rules... and you didn't play by my rules... Employees:I'm sorry... please... let us go... I have kids to feed... we won't go to the room again... We swear our life we won't tell anyone Bet on it... Employees:I'm stuck... GET US OUT OF THESE THINGS!!! Oh the joy of creation! Let's give you all the punishment you deserve... }} Trivia *The Narrator is often mistaken with Toony, a fan-game animatronic by ToonsterGames. *The Narrator is oddly called TOGFilms in the game's files. *The Narrator was originally meant to have his identity hidden. **But when The Return To Freddy's 5 was cancelled, BFPFilms decided to reveal his identity in the TRTF:TDT book. *Blue Guy has the most accurate persona to Alison's, while The Narrator has the most accurate appearance. |-|TRTF: F= Alison is back once again, as the leader of a secret criminal institution in Frankburt's, and was going to be the main antagonist in The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's, before it was cancelled. Appearance Alison has a completely new look, resembling a businessman. He wears an black business jacket, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes. Trivia *Alison is semi-immortal due to consuming the code:_RADSLA_, but The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth states that he can be killed by being stabbed in the heart or being crushed under a great weight. *He was originally the leader of a mafia drug gang in America, before he and his gang created Fazbear Inc.. *He stole The Machine from Gilbert Facility to create animatronics for money. |-|_RADSLA_= Alison was originally going to return to _RADSLA_ as the main antagonist, and an anonymous hacker named "fbinc". Behavior He was going to hack the animatronics and trigger a toxic breach in the vents of Gilbert Facility. To kill Loyd and Alei, who was revived as a psychopatic humanoid, and shut down this location. |-|The Dreadful Truth= If only one word was required to describe Alison, that word would be monster. Consumed by greed, he is not afraid of getting his hands dirty when the end result is something he wants. He created the Torture Suits as a means of demonstrating his authority to his disobedient employees, watching as it slowly drained the life out of them; particularly in one incident involving three employees sneaking up to Floor 9. Angered by his employees disobedience towards his rules, he began to beat them with a rusty pipe. Eventually the employees climbed into the three nearby Torture Suits (Torture Buster, Torture Beast, and Torture Saber), which made up a group Alison liked to call The Slaughter Crew. After they climbed in and tried to attack him, they realized they could not move. Alison then watched in sickening pleasure as the Torture Suits slaughtered the three employees. He also is the creator of the enigmatic Torture Device, a monstrous Torture Suit that serves as a false god he forces his enslaved employees to worship and continue building. Alison's personality tends to shift from being a corrupt businessman to being a bloodthirsty murderer whenever the name of one of his former employees, Gron, is brought up. After Gron and Vincent sabotaged The Machine, he made Gron suffer severe agony by killing Gron's wife Lynda in front of his very eyes. Eventually, he locates Jackson and murders him, in an attempt to erase Gron's family and legacy forever. However, Jackson had a son named Carson, who later became an investigator and was on his way to kill Alison in Frankburt's, due to Carson's hatred for Alison for killing his father and so many other innocent people. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 Sprites Narrator Sprite.png|The Narrator's old tsprite in the TRTF5 Intro and in the Freed Souls Ending. The Narrator talking.gif|The Narrator's old talking sprite in the TRTF5 Intro and in the Freed Souls Ending. Output L73NaK.gif|The Narrator sprite in the Happy Fun Times... minigame. storyteller.png|The Narrator's sprite in the cutscene minigame. output_xfieWu.gif|Blue Guy laughing in his car, in the December 23 minigame. output_Dfqr3V.gif|Blue Guy walking to the right. output_Nqpt0W.gif|Blue Guy walking to the left. frames.png|Blue Guy in the Slaughter Crew ending. frames_5.png|Ditto. Intro/Minigames IMG_1592.PNG|The Narrator in the Happy Fun Times... minigame. d6AQRsX.jpg|The Narrator peeking in over a cloud in the Truth...? minigame. Captura de pantalla (10).png Blue guy factory.png|Blue Guy in Fazbear Inc, in the Dark Secrets... minigame. JESTERSANE5.png|Blue Guy crashing his car into Gron and his family, in the December 23 minigame. Endings 2017-01-28 (1).png|The Narrator in the Freed Souls Ending, with the Lockjaw child and the Kitty Fazcat child. Ending.png 2017-02-20 (11).png The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's IMG_1189.PNG|Alison in the third official teaser, brightened. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 2 Night 1 phone call. Night 2 phone call. Night 3 phone call. Night 4 phone call. Night 5 phone call. Night 6 phone call. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF: F Category:TRTF: F characters Category:RADSLA Category:RADSLA characters Category:Adventure Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:Non-canon characters Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:Phone Caller